Ek doosre se krte hai pyaar ham
by Sachin's fan
Summary: my favorite os.. I written for my loving friends...


hello everyone .. happy friendship day and happy sister's day to all of you...

main ye ek chota sa os likh rhi hoon..for my two best friends and also my sisters...

and also for my readers aap bhi toh mere dost ho jo meri story padhte ho..

i hope aap ko ye pasand aaye par btana jrur kaisa laga...ok..

now let's start...

**In a house **,..

three girls are working in kitchen...These are our tarika purvi and shareya...

Tarika- purvi ek kam kro tum sab ko chai de aau ye sab ham dekh lenge...

purvi- ji bhabhi...

she placed the cups in the tray...and leave the kitchen...

in Abhijit's room..

purvi- bhaia ye chai pee lijiye ...uth jao varna late ho jauge...

Abhijit ( while rubbing eyes)- good morning purvi..😊

purvi- good morning bhaiya..😀

Abhijit- chote laad saab uthe k nhi..😁

purvi-(smiling) bhaiya jaa rhi hoon use hi jgane...aap bhi chai peelo specially bnayi hai apki tarika ji ne...😛

and she leave the room Abhijit smiling on hearing the name of tarika ji ...

purvi enters in room ..a guy is sleeping peacefully on the bed...purvi smiled after seeing him..

purvi sat beside the bed..

purvi- uth jau kavin kitna sauge ...(cressing his hair)..

kavin while rubbing his eyes..aapka hukam sir aanko par begam.(smiling)😁

purvi-(smilingly)- ho gya drama..😏

dramebaaz kahi ke..

kavin - acha ek toh itna pyar krta hoon main tumhe upar se main tumhe dramebaaz lagta hoon..

purvi- acha baba bhut hua ab uth k chai peelo sab uth gye hai ek tum hi ho late latee kqhi ke .

kavin- acha gussa kyu ho rhi ho...baki sab uth bhi gye...😥

purvi- aur kya sachin aur rajat toh kab k walk pe gye hai...

kavin- haan mere in dono bhaiyo ko toh Noble prize milna chahiye itni subha na jane kaise uth jaate hai...😃

purvi- haan aur tumhe late uthne k liye oscar milna chahiye ..nhi..,😝

kavin- nhi ye toh bhut chota award hai mere liye...😌

and both laughed ..

purvi -acha ab fresh ho jau...varna bade bhaiya se daant padegi...

kavin - ok...and he cupped her face with his hands and kissed on her forehead and smiled..purvi also smiled shyly...😘

and kavin went to bathroom and purvi also leave the room...

in kitchen

shareya- tasha pani de diya plants ko..

tasha - ji bhabhi main apki help kru kya ..

shareya- nhi tum apne pati k liye coffee bna lo aata hi hoga walk se aur kajal tum green tea bnado dono aate hi honge...

both nodded...

and then daya enters in kitchen..

daya- hello ladies..kya chal rha hai..🙂

tarika- bus khana bnana chal rha hai...tum jaa aaye bureau..

daya- haan...aaj kya hai bhla...

shareya- aaj sunday hai..😀

daya- he bhagwan 😖..aaj special kya hai vo puch rha hoo ..

all- aaj kya hai..

purvi- aaj toh kisi ka bday bhi nhi hai toh kya hai..

daya- tum sab ko yaad nhi aaj friendship day hai... ️

all- ohh.

daya- Happy friendship day to all of you..😃

all wished him and to each other...

daya- main soch rha hoon ek choti c celebration rakhte hai raat ko..h sab ki dosti aur pyar k naam..

tasha- idea toh bhut acha hai...par tyaria kafi krni padegi..😰

kajal- uski tension mat lo cake main bna loongi..🙂

tarika- aur baki ka khana main aur shareyA bna lenge ... ️

.shareya-haan kyu nhi..😊

purv- aur decorations main aur tasha kr Lenge...

chlo thik hai fir raat ko hum sab apni is khaas dosti ko celebrate krege...

while sachin and rajat enenters..

sachin - kis cheej ki celebration bhai...

daya- friendship day ki..

sachin and rajat,- par uski kya jrurat hai kyu time waste krna...😒

rajat- haan bhut kaam pending hai bhai vo krna hai..ye sab rehne do..

daya(take some files from the table in hall)- ye lo adhi tum lo aur adhi tum..jau aur jaaker dono isme ghuss jao...😖

rajat and sachin quite after listening this..😐

daya- tum log mat aana ham log celebrate kar lenge..tum log jau aur files puri kro aur haan phir dcp se gold medal lekar hi vapis aana ok...😝

all girls laughed...😛😛

meanwhile kavin come from downstairs..

kavin- kya hua bhai aap dono ko subha subha nashte main daant mil rhi hai and he laughed..😂

daya- ham log raat ko choti c celebration kar rhe hai bus usi ki discussion ho rhi hai..

kavin- wow celebration...ma hut khush hoon love you bhai..and he hugged daya..

daya- kuch sikhu is se ek yeh hai kitna khush hai aur ek tum dono ho...🙂

kavin- bhai main sapna toh nhi dekh rha na..ek mint..and he pinched himself aah ye toh sach hai..aap aur meri tarif😧

agar ye sapna nhi hai toh pakka aaj suraj pacham se nikla hoga..

daya slap his head playfully😂

dramebaaz kahi ka...

and all laughed..

kavin- bhai aap dono bhi aa jana ok...aap files se kab bahar nikloge ..dekho jindgi ko..jindgi Gulzar hai...sadabhaar hai...😆

sachin- ho gya tera...thoda mature hoja ab toh shadi bhi ho gyi hai...

kavin- shadi toh apki bhi ho gyi hai kajal bhabhi se aap toh nhi badle..pta hai mujhe kya lagta hai bhai..

rajat - kya lagta hai..

kavin- yhi ki aapse toh files bhi ye kehti hongi ki rajat aur sachin ab toh chod do hme ..itna pyar roh tum dono apni biwio ko nhi krte ..jitna tum ham se chipke rehte ho itna biwi se chipka kro...😄

rajat and sachin- beta aaj pitega tu...aaj khair nhi teri..ruk toh kavin ke bache..and kavin ran from there sachin and rajat follow him...and trio started thier tom and Jerry fight...😂

and Abhijit come from his room and hugs daya..

Abhijit- Happy friendship day bro...

daya- same to you bhai...😄

and daya discussed the party plan with abhijit...😃

after breakfast at afternoon...

purvi and kavin checking the items of decorations m..

. purvi- Roses kha hai ..maine kha tha laane ko...

kavin- oh sorry main bhul gya ...😥

Abhijit- kabhi kuch yaad bhi rakh liya kro...😫

purvi- wahi toh bhai...sikhu kuch Abhijit bhaiya se kabhi kuch nhi bhoole😊

Abhijit (smiling) aur nhi toh kha iska dhyaan pta nhi kha rehta hai main toh kabhi kuch nhi bhoola. .

and then tarika come...

tarika- Abhijit ye kya hai...(showing a paper to him..)

Abhijit- kya hai..😥

tarika- bijli ka bill hai..maiumse bharne ko kha tha bhra kyu nhi...

Abhijit (bitting tongue) oh sorry vo main bhool gya...😥

kavin laughed...mujhe ye sikhna chahiye bhai aapse...aap kabhi kuch nhi bhoolte..😛

purvi(try to cover up)- haan to bhool gye honge ek baar...

kavin- sikhna toh tumhe chahiye shareya bhabhi se kitni achi hai vo..kabhi daya bhai ko daanta hai unhone aur ek tum ho hamesha mujhe daanti ho..🙂

meanwhile a voice come from daya 's room..

shareya(shouting)- daya aaj pitoge aap mujhse ..aaj phir geela towel bed prchod diya..tang aa chuki hoon main apki in bachkani harkato se...😫

kavin goes to silent mode 😑after listening this and purvi abhirika laughed...😛😛

chlo ab kaam kro bhut hua seekhna sikhna..

**At Evening...**

**.** all things are prepared very nicely...

all come to hall and they started the party

Abhijit takes the Mike and asks dosti kya hai...

daya takes mike from him and answered khud se jyada apne dost ki fikar krna dosti hai.. ️

shareya- khud se pehle apne dost ki khushi k liye sochna dosti hai...😍

rajat- apne dost ka har ache bure waqt main sath dena dosti hai...

tasha- apne dost ki tqleef ko khud pe le lena dosti hai...🙂

sachin- chahe dost k sath laakh jhagde ho par uska musibat k wqt hath tham lena dosti hai.😃.

kajal- dost k liye sab gham seh lena dosti hai.😊

tarika- apne dost ki problem ko disappear krna na ki khud disappear ho jana jab use aapki jrurat ho..vo dosti hai...🙂

purvi and kavin- apne dost k sath life time rehna bina uski ameeri ya garibi dekhe ye sachi dosti hai... 😍

and all clapped..and all share a group hug...

and the they cut the cake and celebrate their friendship...😃😃

and music played...

**tu hsta rhe tu hasta rhe**

**main hara kru tu jeeta kre**

**tu hasta rhe tu hasta rhe**

**main haara kru tu jeeta kre **

**sari umar meri tujhko lage**

**main haara kru tu jeeta kre..**

**rabb se main ye duae kru**

**tu kabhi bhi mujhse judaa na ho..**

**o mere yaar tu kabhi bhi mujhse judaa na ho..**

**o mere yaar tujhe happy friendship day**

**o yaar thoda hass bhi de..**

**tujhe Happy friendship day.**

**oooo**

**all dancing on the song and enjoyed all the night**

so guys ye chota sa os tha specially for my best friends and for my you all...aur btana mat bhoolna apko mera friendship day ka gift kaisa laga.. plz review dena ok..

and sharmi and dua thanks for coming in my life .. love you so much...aur bhagwan kre ham hmesha aise hi dost bne rhe...

bye bye take care and main kal tak story bhi update kardoongi sorry for late...


End file.
